


The university challenges

by eddiecharlesstewart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/eddiecharlesstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to Oxford and meets a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin, a student from wales was ecstatic when the letter arrived announcing his acceptance to oxford university. He was not exactly the usual candidate; he was no duke, duchess, lord, earl or count. He was not of the landed gentry or a politicians pet; he was there through merit of his mind alone. Merlin was a tall, gangly, skinny boy of eighteen, his skin was flawless pale like bone china, his hair was black as raven feathers, and his eyes were deep blue like the waters of the deep lochs of the north. He was afraid he would never be able to go when he saw the prices of accommodation, books and materials he would need as he studied Gaelic. He was shocked when the local Minister, an old wizened man by the name of Gaius who was a friend and tutor for merlin during his school years decided magnanimously to fund these necessities.  
It was a month later that Merlin, feeling slightly nervous entered the train that would take his to oxford. He wore a smart, slender suit of little expense, his books and some clothes and personal possessions were held in a canvas duffle bag that looked rather out of place in the first class carriage Gaius had bought him a ticket for. He searched the train for any familiar face or any fellow students. There were none, this was the terminal station after all, a nowhere, a place lost in time.  
By the time the train steamed into a station in central England Merlin was fast asleep, lying slumped against the window as he murmured in his sleep. He was awoken with a nudge and a poke by a blonde boy, a student, a year older, with a look of obvious irritation on his face. “Your bags in my seat” he said arrogantly, looking at the worn bag in distain, Merlin figured it was best not to make enemies so soon so quickly moved the bag to his foot well, its weight made his feet numb, then apologised profusely to the young man. The man grunted despondently and slumped down heavily beside him. Merlin’s attempts at conversation were brushed aside by the handsome boy. And he was handsome; he was taller than merlin, broader and more muscular. He had an angular face, blond hair that shone like gold and there was something familiar about him.  
“Have I seen you before?” merlin enquired politely.  
“I would presume so, if you don’t come from the dark ages” the man said presumptuously.  
“I’m from wales actually” merlin retorted.  
“And I’m the Prince of Wales!” the young man cried in frustration.  
“Are you fuck” merlin cried back in jest.  
A man in a long black coat appeared. “Your Highness, we heard raised voices, is everything alright sir?”  
“Why yes, jones, I think you proved my point”  
Merlin visibly wilted, deflated by the surprising turn of events.  
“What’s your name?” the man said, kindly now, almost as though the argument with merlin had endeared him to him.  
“I’m Merlin, from wales,” merlin said with just a hint of him previous fire.  
“Well merlin from wales, I see your of to oxford, Me too, Don’t worry, I’ll Protect you, I see your not one of those spineless oafs who come through hereditary seats alone, I only allowed myself to come if I passed the entry exam first, can’t just expect all and sunder to do my work for me” the prince said, “Call me Arthur, Please.”  
“Ok, your high… sir… Arthur” Merlin corrected himself nervously.  
Arthur wrapped a strong arm around Merlin’s skinny neck.  
“So big ears, how’s it going in wales?”  
“You should know, seeing as you’re the prince of it.” Merlin said, once again filled with fire and challenge.  
Arthur laughed this off swatting idly at Merlin’s skinny arm.  
…  
The journey passed quicker  
…  
It was two stops from Oxford when the Scotsman boarded. He sat in the seat across the aisle from Arthur. “So Arthur, who’s Bunny lugs o’er yonder.” He said in easy jest.   
“This is merlin, of wales. Merlin meet, Edward, earl of Avondale, Duke of Strathaven, Laird of Appin, Lord of the ladies of Lanarkshire, Shagger of the Scottish sheep and a down right Scottish scoundrel. Back for another year Charlie, I thought they’d ban you after you replaced the union jack with the Scottish flag over oxford.”  
“At your service, merlin, I’m sure we’ve got a lot in common, I hear you welsh shag sheep as well. They can’t ban me anyway, I’m the rightful king of Scotland, after the revolution they’ll crown me king.” Charlie said in jest.   
“Why are you called Charlie?” merlin asked politely.  
“Why these Sassenachs would nae ken, it’s because I’m a True honourable scot, A member of the right honourable party, A Jacobite by name. And Charlie is my middle name, just like Arthur’s is Pendragon, what a silly Sassenach sounding name, eh”   
“Why you silly scot” Arthur playfully slapped a hand across Charlie’s face.  
“Silly sod” Charlie replied, equally friendlily with a glint of mischievous humour in his eyes.  
It was a short while of jest and ribbing that they arrived at the university.  
Charlie explained he could have gone to St Andrews university that was by far superior to this English one, he said the word English with playful distain, he was here to show up the English for the twats they were, he said.  
Upon entry to the school they were separated, Merlin went to an assembly, he met lots of other students his year, they were all posh twats with the exception of a girl with sun kissed skin called Gwen, they shared a smile as the chattered nervously. After the assembly there was a ritual of sorts to attend, the first years would be claimed by an older student as their Batman for the year. They were led out into an open courtyard. Merlin spotted Arthur. Their eyes met. Arthur marched forward and claimed Merlin as his batman; Charlie took Gwen with his characteristic blend of charm and outrageous banter and led her away. Merlin wondered why a prince would ever choose clumsy, gangly him to be his Batman, What even was a batman?  
“What’s a Batman?” merlin asked innocently.  
“A… Servant… helper… general dogsbody” Arthur said in obvious amusement, “Don’t worry though, I have enough servants and helpers, you will be company for me.”  
“Ok” merlin said.  
Then they departed to their respective lectures, Merlin headed to his Gaelic studies and Arthur casually sauntered to his lecture on British royalty. As if he didn’t know enough about it.  
…  
Afterwards they met up again. Arthur lead Merlin by the shoulder to a small inn nestled down an almost medieval street in oxford. In the smoky, candle lit confines of the bustling pub they met Charlie who sat with his arms around Gwen, they whispered conspiratorially and giggled in unison at some private joke. With a cough Arthur squeezed himself and merlin onto the bench and said their greetings to the obvious love birds. “Isn’t it lovely, the little love doves cooing over each other” Arthur sarcastically stated.  
“I’m no dove! I must be an Eagle or lion or Unicorn, something regal, proud and intimidating.” Charlie cried in mock outrage.  
“A wolf, I think” Gwen said cheekily.  
“Well you’re a Squirrel” Charlie retorted  
“Merlin’s rabbit for sure” Arthur cried through a fit of laughter.  
“Well you’re a… a… a…” merlin cried back.  
“Dragon” Arthur suggested smugly.  
“Dog” Charlie cheekily murmured.  
“Falcon?” Gwen suggested.  
“Donkey!” merlin cried.  
“What?” Arthur cried his face red in surprise.  
“I like donkeys” merlin said kindly. Gwen murmured her agreement.  
“Ha, Ha, Ha, Ho, Ho, Ho, a donkey… a donkey… an ass more like” Charlie laughed.  
“Very funny, I think I’m more a stallion actually” Arthur stated patching his slightly wounded pride.  
They sipped their drinks, Merlin settled for a pint of ale, Arthur was quickly downing a tankard of honeyed mead, Gwen elegantly savoured a glass of white wine and Charlie was sipping from a bottle of glen Fiddich scotch.  
It was almost midnight when they stumbled from the inn, weaving their shaky way along the winding streets towards their respective dormitories. Gwen and Charlie shared a dorm as was a batman tradition, Arthur led merlin towards their dormitory in the historic sandstone wing of the university.  
When they arrived Arthur led merlin through to the bedroom where there was a double bed.  
“What’s this” merlin mumbled.  
“A bed” Arthur mumbled back.   
Merlin looked into Arthurs face. He saw a look of adoration in his sharp blue eyes, the man’s blonde hair was ruffled and his eyes drunk In merlin like a knight coveting the holy grail. Merlin felt intoxicated as Arthur pulled him closer. He smelt the boys musk and felt the hardness of a swelling erection in Arthurs underwear. Merlin felt Arthur’s hands grope his arse and felt the taller boy grind his groin against him. Merlin let out a gasp of pleasure, his open mouth was then plundered by Arthur’s tongue as he forcefully kissed the smaller boy, cradling his slender body in his muscular arms. Strong arms loosened Merlin’s belt and he felt it drop to the ground from his skinny waist. Those hands then tugged of his shirt, merlin lifted his arms and obliged the attempt to strip him. He then stood before Arthur’s admiring gaze and he self-consciously blushed, and began to fumble with Arthur’s belt, he then slid down the boys trousers and graced the older boys clothed cock with his mouth. Arthur tugged of his shirt and groaned as merlin freed his straining cock and began sucking its swollen red head, releasing it with a lewd pop. Arthur then lifted merlin and pushed him to the bed. Pulling down his underwear Arthur thrust his cock against the clef of Merlin’s arse. Merlin gasped as two thick fingers slid into his arse, scissoring and stretching him. He groaned when Arthur’s cock pressed against his arse then with a burst of stars in merlin’s mind Arthur’s lengthy cock slid into merlin’s arse to the hilt. Merlin shuddered and Arthur waited a moment allowing his lover to adjust to his weighty cock. He then began to thrust back and forth, pounding the slender form before him growing faster and harder in his thrusting until both boys were reduced to groaning moaning and gasping in pleasure. Arthur rolled his hips and merlin gasped then shuddered as a strong hand grasped his cock and began pumping him to orgasm. Merlin shook when he came.  
Merlin tightened when his orgasm struck. His shudders increased the pressure in Arthur’s cock increase until with a shout of pleasure he came into his lovers arse. He then removed the intrusion then lay beside Merlin and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy dozed to sleep with the boy murmuring in his eyes.


	2. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is stressed for his exams, afterwards Arthur gets a little quiet relief.

It was a month after the start of the university year, Merlin was busily studying for his Gaelic assessment that afternoon in the library of oxford. His nose was buried in a book when Arthur leapt from behind a shelf and slapped a hand down Hard on his shoulder. Merlin, aware of Arthur’s approach muttered “Prat”.  
“That’s your royal Pratness to you” Arthur retorted sarcastically.  
Arthur caressed his boyfriends back, pressing chaste kisses to the boy’s neck. Merlin muttered about how he was busy, this was inappropriate and that he really should be getting back to work.  
A stroppy Arthur slumped into the chair opposite merlin. He dumped his bag to the floor with a heaving sigh and flexed his abdominal muscles waiting for a response from merlin. Merlin could not tear his eyes from the muscular, Adonis that was his Lover, he was the likeness of a Greek god immortalised in marble, except he was far better endowed. Arthur snorted under his Boyfriends wanton gaze. “Like what you see, do you?” he said slyly  
“I think that would prove an accurate appraisal of my current condition” Merlin said in a mock officious voice.  
“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, what am I to do with you? Shall I court you or ravish you here on the desk, in the library, for all the world to hear your lewd cries?” Arthur whispered seductively.  
“Neither, I think Arthur, I’m busy and well you know it, Prat.” Merlin retorted.  
Just then Arthurs sister Morgana waltzed in.  
“Well boys, How are we this fine morning, ARTHUR, you really should leave poor merlin to his studies, now don’t be a prat, follow me, I get him out your hair” with that Morgana waltzed off again, dragging a defeated Arthur by the arm behind her like an accessory.  
Merlin was just getting down to his studies when Charlie appeared, Gwen clutched to his arm like a parrot on the pirates shoulder. “Well merlin, my boy, I’ll gie ye a hand wie yon Gaelic, tis a second tongue tae me.” Charlie cried, earning him a reproving look from the librarian.  
“Where is morgana?” Gwen asked.  
“She dragged Arthur away shopping, you could catch up with her down the street” merlin informed her.  
“See you” Gwen replied, slipping from Charlie’s grasp and striding away.  
Charlie’s gaze followed her as she disappeared behind ranks and files of books.  
“She’s a braw braw lassie that un” Charlie murmured.  
“That she is” Merlin agreed,  
“Down to the Business then” Charlie cried. “cogadh means?”  
“War”  
“ìobradh?”  
“Sacrifice”  
“Sasannach?”  
“English man”  
“No it means a certain breed of prat from south of Scotland” Charlie cried mockingly “Cuimreach?”  
“Welshman”  
“No you silly sod, ita a leek eating, bog hopping, sheep shagging, wooly headed rascal like yourself” Charlie cried in jest.  
“Silly sod”  
“Scaff bag”  
“Clottpole”  
“Daffty”  
Merlin huffed out a breath then tossed his dictionary at Charlie. Charlie dodged the weak throw nimbly.  
“It’s time for your examination, My laddie, dinnae worry yourself ye will be richt as the bonny Scottish rain” with that Charlie picked merlin out of his chair and tossed him onto his shoulder before carrying a protesting Merlin from the library to the exam hall where he was ushered inside.  
…  
It was three hours and fifteen minutes later when Merlin emerged from the exam. A crowd of his friends awaited him with baited breath. When he stepped out he was lifted onto the shoulders of Arthur, Charlie, Lancelot, Gwaine and Percy and carried out into the sunny expanses of the courtyard. Arthur and merlin shared a quick kiss a passionate affair that attracted a host of wolf whistles that made merlin blush scarlet, than they ran down to the local club for a party.  
…  
It was after five hours of alcohol, blaring music and dancing that closely resembled dry humping that Arthur carried a tired Merlin back to their room. Merlin was almost awake when Arthur laid him out on their bed. Arthur could not resist the sleeping form of his lanky, slender, bony boyfriend. Arthur ran a hand gently down his lover’s side sweeping over his groin where he felt a hardness similar to his own. Arthur decided to act on this mutual arousal, even if merlin was asleep. Arthur unbuttoned Merlin’s trousers and pulled them off in one fluid motion. He then tugged the boys shirt free as well. He then lent over his boyfriend and began to mouth and suck at the straining erection trapped in his lover’s underwear. He released the erection pulling of the pants and taking merlin’s cock in his mouth, licking at its head and sucking at it. Arthur took the whole cock in this mouth, he could feel it touch his throat and bit back the urge to gag, he then began to bob his head up and down onto his unconscious boyfriends cock. When merlin came, his cum filled Arthur’s mouth with its saltiness. Arthur swallowed the lot. He then decided to get a blow job from Merlin in return still fully dressed he slipped his cock out of his trousers and pulled them lover down his thighs. He moved so he was straddling Merlin’s bony chest his cock prodding into his lover’s face. Arthur remained like that rubbing his straining erection of the sculpted cheeks and full lips of his boyfriends sleeping face. When Merlin’s lips parted, Arthur took his chance and thrust his cock into merlin’s mouth. He then proceeded to face fuck his sleeping friend who showed no signs of waking. Arthur let out a strangled cry as he came, semen splattering across merlin’s ivory face. Arthur found the view so arousing he was quickly hard once again. He gently levered merlin until the boy was lying with his thighs spread apart around Arthur’s waist, Arthur’s thick fingers proceeded to pry into merlin, preparing his arse for the inevitable onslaught. When Arthur deemed merlin suitably prepared he grasped his cock in hand and placed his head at the boys puckered entrance. With a deep breath he thrust in. sinking into Merlin’s tight arse, Arthur buried himself to his balls then began to thrust into merlin, slow at first, but getting faster and harder and deeper until he reached a climax. Then he slumped down onto his sleeping boyfriend. Arthur fell asleep, already he knew there would be a show down in the morn.


End file.
